


Keeping Up With The Vocaloid's

by aftergIows



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Complicated - Freeform, KUWTK - Freeform, Other, heavy KUWTK references, i'll never see a reality show the same way again, implied mikuxlen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aftergIows/pseuds/aftergIows
Summary: basically, a parody of Keeping Up With The Kardashians, but with Vocaloid's. Cross-posted from Quotev.





	Keeping Up With The Vocaloid's

"Fukase to the front desk. We have a little surprise for you." the P.A announced

Fukase calmly walked to the location where he was requested, and gasped happily when he saw a small little animal bundle in the ladies' arm.

"Is that a chicken?" he asked happily

"No you fucking dumbass, it's a piglet."

=========

Len looked at Miku, who today, said "diva" was wearing jeans.

"Those are cute jeans." he complimented

Miku smiled. "You're cute jeans."

"Wait, those are mine?"

"No, of course not." althoughknowing miku she was probably lying and probably was wearing len'sjeans

Len thought for a minute. "I thought you said YOUR cute jeans."

Miku giggled. "Len, I did say that."

"Wait, those are my jeans?!"

"No!! You. Are. Cute. Jeans!!" Miku was losing her patience.

Len looked beyond confused. Poor boy.

Miku rolled her eyes. "I'm going to the bar. I need a drink."

=========

An interviewer was interviewing the V1 VOCALOID's.

"You don't really act, you don't sing, you don't dance. You...forgive me but, you don't have any talent."

Kaito,had already lost his cool the minute he walked in that damn studio and he just wanted to go home. Meiko was being Meiko. Leon and Lola just glared at the interviewer.

Meiko finally slurred "But, we're still entertaining people."

Kaito facepalmed in embarrassment.

=========

Rin was being a lazy Rin. She lifted up her leggie to Fukase.

"Hey, Fuckass, take off my boot."

Fukase, as revenge, decided to drag Rin across the living room until her boot popped off.

"I said my boot, not my foot, dumbass."

=========

Arandom little boy looked at Kaito. "Hey, are you famous?"

Kaito internally panicked. "Um, I don't really like to use that term."

"How are you famous?"  
"How am I famous?"

"Yeah."said the little boy enthusicastically

"That's up for question too." Kaito answered, still wondering himself apperently.

=========

Miku looked at the camera. "Hey, I'm Miku Hatsune Kagamine and today I'm going to show you how to take the perfect selfie."

Miku pulled out her phone from her dress pocket. "First you have to find your perfect angel, which for me is my chin down."

Miku moved some hair away from her face. "And I just pose away and take about 300 photos until I get the perfect selfie."

Kaito paused the video. "Miku, what the fuck were you on?"

"I was on Keeping Up With The Kardashians."

He sighed. "You and Len aren't even married."

"Not yet." Miku winked.

=========

Teto looked at herself in the mirror. "Miku, do I look fat?"

"Hmm, like 20 lbs overweight." Miku answered, not looking up from her phone.

"Miku, please be nice." Uni mumbled, hugging Teto as she started to sob.

=========

Miku looked angrily at the crowd that was making fun of Len.

"You hurt Len, you hurt me. You do it twice, and I cut your fucking balls off."

=========

Miku was at at fancy dinner at the White House with a bunch of other important people.

"Hatsune Miku is here, although I'm not entirely sure what she does." announced the President.

Miku never wanted to kill someone so badly as she did in that moment.

=========

Kaito closed his laptop, his face emotionless.

"And I think I've had enough internet for today."

He gently put his laptop on the coffee table, and walked off, mumbling on how Kardashians are fucking stupid, confusing pigs with chickens and thinking eating Kit Kat bars were life changing.

=========

Miku looked at Fukase. "It's disgusting to be related to you, you pencil."

Fukase flipped Miku off. "It's disgusting to be related to you too, you cactus."

**Author's Note:**

> aaand i ruined myself watching KUWTK  
> never again


End file.
